When I Was Your Man
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Pria egois yang telah menyakiti bungaku dan sekarang bungaku pergi meninggalkan sebuah lubang pahit untukku. Summary and story is Sasuke POV. (Warning : Songfic, Bold untuk ingatan Sasuke, Bold dan Italic untuk lagu, Italic untuk terjemahan lagu and etc.). Diharapkan sambil mendengar lagu Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man. RnR please;;3?


**When I Was Your Man**

**Angst for Genre.**

**Rated M for Safe and maybe Lime.**

**Sasuke Uchiha for main pair.**

**Warning : Songfic of 'Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man', OOC, IC, Miss Typo(s), maybe NC-17, Bold for Sasuke memory, Bold and Italic for song, Italic for song translate and etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kududuki sebuah kursi yang berada dibalik piano. Bukan, aku bukan penyanyi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku sekarang akan menyanyi. Jika kalian ingin bertanya mengapa aku akan menyanyi akan kujawab. Mungkin untuk wanitaku yang sekarang entah dimana.

Dan jika kalian ingin bertanya apa pekerjaanku. Aku adalah direktur perusahaan besar. Aku Menyanyi sekarang untuk melampiaskan penyesalaanku dulu bersama wanita merah mudaku yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sekarang aku berada disebuah Restoran Mewah. Dan lihatlah, banyak pengunjung yang melihat kearahku. Mungkin para wanita melihatku dengan tatapan kekaguman yang membuatku jengkel.

Aku tersenyum tipis untuk membalas perkataan mereka yang rata-rata wanita dan mereka berkata "ayo tampan! Menyanyilah!".

Aku berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku dan memulai permainan menyanyi dengan piano terlebih dahulu.

_**Same bed**_

_(Ranjang yang sama)_

_**But it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

_(Tapi kini terasa lebih luas)_

Tiba-tiba ingatanku berputar disebuah kamar yang terdapat diriku dan wanitaku- Sakura. Kulihat diriku yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ditempat tidur -mungkin- setelah kami bercinta.

Ah ya! Ini saat pertama kali kami bercinta. Ia sungguh nikmat dan aku semakin mencintainya.

Dan sekarang aku merasakan ranjangku tanpa dia seolah aku kehilangan bantal dan gulingku. Ranjangku yang saat ini lebih kosong dan hampa sama seperti hatiku yang direlung penyesalan.

_**Our song on the radio**_

_(Lagu kita diputar di radio)_

_**But it don**__**'**__**t sound the same**_

_(Tapi tak terdengar sama)_

_**When our friends talk about you**_

_(Saat teman-teman kita membicarakanmu)_

_**All it does is just tear me down**_

_(Semua itu hanya menyakitiku)_

Ingatanku berputar lagi**, saat aku akan memberi sebuah bunga untuknya tapi disaat aku akan menemui ruangannya (Saku bekerja sebagai dokter) aku mendengar sekumpulan wanita yang mungkin teman-temannya katanya Sakura digosopi pernah berdansa dengan dokter tampan yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara. Mungkin itu gossip tapi entah mengapa aku merasa hatiku sakit dan langsung saja aku meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.**

_**Cause my heart breaks a little **_

_(Karena hatiku hancur)_

_**When I hear your name**_

_(Saat kudengar namamu)_

_**It all just sound like uh, uh, uh**_

_(Semua itu hanya terdengar uh, uh, uh)_

Aku menutup mataku untuk merendam emosiku dan kumulai lagi ingatanku sambil bernyanyi. **Saat insiden itu, aku tak pernah lagi menghubunginya karena hatiku hancur. Aku terlalu sakit untuk mendengar namamu apalagi mendengar suara lembutmu yang membuatku tak bisa berpikiran jernih.**

_**Hmmm too young, to dumb to realize**_

_(Hmmm terlalu muda, terlalu bodoh tuk sadari)_

_**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_(Bahwa dulu harusnya aku membelikanmu bunga dan kugenggam tanganmu)_

**Dan mungkin sekitar seminggu dari insiden itu, aku baru ingat bahwa wanitaku sangat menyukai berdansa dan menyukai sebuah bunga.**

_**Should have given all my hours when I had the chance**_

_(Harusnya kuberikan seluruh waktuku saat ada kesempatan)_

_**Take you to every party**_

_(Mengajakmu ke setiap pesta)_

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_(Karena yang ingin kau lakukan hanyalah berdansa)_

**Dan sekali lagi aku baru menyadari jika wanitaku selalu mengajakku untuk berdansa tapi kutolak dikarenakan pekerjaanku yang menuntutku. Mungkin bisa disebut jika aku Workaholic. Seharusnya aku mengajaknya ketempat dansa disaat ada kesempatan. Tapi setiap ada kesempatan aku baru menyadari jika aku selalu memakainya untuk bekerja dan bercinta bersamamu. Dan sepertinya -mungkin- kau melakukan dansamu dengan yang pria lain karena aku terlalu sibuk. Maafkan aku yang sangat bodoh dan tidak peka ini, Sakura.**

_**Now my baby is dancing, **_

_(Kini kekasihku sedang berdansa,)_

_**But she**__**'**__**s dancing with another man**_

_(Tapi dia berdansa dengan pria lain)_

Entah mengapa saat mendengar suaraku menyanyi kata-kata ini aku merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. **Untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan menemuinya sambil membawa bunga mawar putih untuk mengajaknya berdansa mungkin disebuah restoran romantis. Ck, aku seperti remaja yang dimabuk cinta. Tapi disaat aku sudah sampai diapartemenmu yang pintunya terbuka -entah kenapa- aku terbelak kaget saat melihat dirimu berdansa dengan pria lain. Sekali lagi aku merasakan sesak dan aku marah karena ternyata kau wanita murahan! Langsung saja aku meninggalkanmu! Aku tidak peduli lagi tentangmu HARUNO SAKURA!**

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**_

_(Kesombonganku, egoku, kebutuhanku dan keegoisanku)_

_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

_(Membuat perempuan kuat sebaik dirimu pergi dari hidupku)_

Saat aku mendengar nyanyianku dengan kata-kata itu, hatiku teriris karena aku sungguh bodoh telah menyianyiakan wanita secantik dan sekuat dia. **Sekarang aku berada disebuah apartemen milikku bersama wanita jalang -sewaanku- yang duduk dipahaku. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku langsung saja aku melumat bibir jalang itu dengan penuh nafsu dan amarah. Kurasakan jalang itu meraba dada atletisku membuatku makin bernafsu. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bercinta dengan wanita lain selain Sakura. Tapi karena insiden itu aku melampiaskannya dengan jalang. Aku terus melumat bibirnya lalu beralih keleher jenjang si jalang dan ku gigit sambil menjilat darah yang keluar dan itu membuat sebuah kissmark. Terus kulakuan sebuah kissmark sampai kudengar sebuah pintu terbuka, kegiatanku terhenti lalu aku menoleh kesuara pintu dan aku terbelak kaget! Aku melihat wanita dengan tubuh mungil yang menggigil -mungkin- hujam, rambut merah muda yang berantakan dan basah, dan yang paling aku sesalkan adalah seulas senyuman palsu yang menyakitkan. Langsung saja aku mendorong jalang itu dan memperintahkannya keluar, untungnya ia menurut dan keluar dari apartemenku. Kutatap mantan wanitaku dingin "hn ada apa?". Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suaraku yang dingin tapi sepertinya tak membuatnya gentar "Sasuke-kun, ke-kenapa a-akhir ini kau menjauh dariku?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku tersenyum sinis lalu kudekati dirinya hingga ada beberapa jarak dari kami "mungkin karena.." Kugantungkan perkataanku dan menatapnya dingin "kau berselingkuh?!". Kulihat ia terbelak kaget dan langsung menatap tajam diriku "apa maksudmu? Aku tak selingkuh!" Ditelingaku terdengar seperti elakkan. Aku menyeringai sinis dan membelai lembut wajah cantiknya yang basah "kata teman-temanmu kau pernah berdansa dengan pria lain! Dan saat aku akan kerumahmu, aku tak menyangka KAU BERDANSA DENGANNYA! APA KAU TAK TAU!? SAKIT HATIKU SAAT MELIHATMU DENGANNYA!" Teriakku emosi. Kulihat ia mematung, kujauhkan tubuhku lalu memberi jarak dengannya. Sepertinya nyawanya telah kembali dan Sakura menatapku dengan lembut? "Sasuke-kun, benar. Aku pernah dansa dengannya disebuah pesta dansa karena saat aku akan mengajakmu kau bilang kau sibuk dan ku ajak saja Gaara karena untuk ke pesta dansa kita harus membawa pasangan masing-masing. Kau tau kan aku penggila dansa?" Aku mematung, ya ia pernah mengajakku untuk berdansa disebuah pesta dansa dan ku tolak ajakannya karena pekerjaanku menuntut. Aku menoleh kepada agar menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku "dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, Gaara memaksaku untuk berdansa dengannya" ia membelai wajahku. Rahangku mengeras! Tidak! Kemarin saat ia berdansa dengan pria itu ia terlihat senang! Kau berbohong Haruno! Ku tatap dirinya tajam "kau bohong! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Kau benar-benar jalang" ujarku dingin dan langsung menyeretnya kasar keluar dari rumahku. Dapat kudengar sebuah teriakkan jika "tanyakan saja pada Gaara Sasuke! Baiklah aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu dan selamat tinggal! Tapi kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" teriaknya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Hah? Apa peduliku?! Biarkan saja toh sudah basi. Tapi entah mengapa hati kecilku untuk menariknya kembali tapi egoku harus membiarkannya pergi. **

_**Now I'll never, never get to clean out the mess I**__**'**__**m in**_

_(Kini aku takkan pernah bisa bereskan kekacauan ini)_

_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

_(Dan semua ini hantuiku tiap kali kupejamkan mata)_

_**It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh**_

_(Semua itu hanya terdengar uh, uh, uh, uh)_

**Aku merasa sangat kacau tanpanya! Sudah lebih dari 1 tahun aku tanpanya itu membuatku sesak, sakit, kesal, marah, dan lainnya. Saat kupejamkan mataku untuk mengingatnya didetik-detik terakhir, saat dirinya menjawab 2 pertanyaanku dengan mata emarld yang sepertinya berkata jujur. Ck! Sial! Aku harus bertemu dengan pria itu untuk memastikan apa Sakura salah atau benar! Saat aku sudah sampai dirumah sakit yang pernah Sakura bekerja. Perkiraanku sepertinya pria itu bekerja disini karena saat dulu mana mungkin perawat yang dulu menggosipi Sakura dan pria itu bisa tahu nama pasangan dansa Sakura. Hn, kalau tak salah Sabaku No Gaara . Aku menanyakan ke penjaga disana apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Gaara dan akhirnya berhasil! Kulangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam ruangan dokter milik Gaara. Gaara menatapku dengan datar tapi tersirat kebencian didalamnya. Langsung saja aku menanyakannya tanpa berbasa-basi "hn, apa benar kau yang memaksa Sakura berdansa denganmu?". Ia menatapku sinis yang awalnya duduk langsung berdiri "jika kujawab 'ya' bagaiman Uchiha?!" Suaranya seperti menantang. "Jadi benar itu kau yang.." Kata-kata tidak kulanjutkan sekarang aku ingin memukulnya! Langsung saja aku memukulnya dengan keras terus kupukul sampai dia menahannya "apa kau tau Uchiha? Sakura sangat ingin berdansa denganmu tapi kau? Kau terus saja tak mempedulikannya! Ia tak pernah curhat dan menangis! Tapi aku sangat tahu dari matanya ia sangat menderita karenamu! Kau pasti ingin bertanya mengapa aku tahu namamu? Saat aku akan menembaknya untuk menjadi kekasihku, Sakura menolakku dan ia berkata jika ia mempunyai kekasih dan ia sangat tulus mencintainya! Bangunlah Uchiha! Harusnya kau beruntung karena mendapati dirinya! Padahal bisa saja ia mempunyai hubungan gelap karena kau terlalu tak peduli, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu mencintaimu" aku mematung saat mendengar pernyataannya. Aku bangun dari tindihanku langsung saja berbalik dan hendak meninggalnya tapi baritone itu menghentikan langkahku "hn, Sasuke aku tahu kau mencintainya? Tapi kau terlalu workaholic dan membiarkannya bebas dengan pria lain!". Aku berbalik dan menatap Gaara datar "hn, kau tahu dimana Sakura?". Gaara menatapku sinis "cari saja! Atau ia sedang dekat dengan Sasori? Katanya ia sedang menyukainya". Aku hanya mendecih dan keluar dari ruangannya yang membuatku panas dan menyesal. **Ya, sampai saat ini aku menyesal karena telah membuatnya menderita batinku sambil bernyanyi.

_**Hmmm too young, to dumb to realize**_

_(Hmmm terlalu muda, terlalu bodoh tuk sadari)_

_**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_(Bahwa dulu harusnya aku membelikanmu bunga dan kugenggam tanganmu)_

_**Should have given all my hours when I had the chance**_

_(Harusnya kuberikan seluruh waktuku saat ada kesempatan)_

_**Take you to every party**_

_(Mengajakmu ke setiap pesta) _

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_(Karena yang ingin kau lakukan hanyalah berdansa)_

_**Now my baby is dancing,**_

_(Kini kekasihku sedang berdansa,) _

_**But she**__**'**__**s dancing with another man**_

_(Tapi dia berdansa dengan pria lain)_

Kubukakan mataku yang awalnya menutup karena kuhayati lagu ini. Tak sengaja kulihat wanita merah muda yang menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Aku tersenyum tipis ternyata ia disini. Ingin sekali kupeluk tapi kurasa aku harus selesaikan ini.

_**Although it hurts **_

_(Meski sakit rasanya)_

_**I**__**'**__**ll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**(Aku yang kan pertama akui bahwa aku salah)**_

**Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengakui bersalah kepadanya. Karena sejak dulu aku tak pernah merasa bersalah karena ego dan harga diriku.**

_**Oh, I know I**__**'**__**m probably much too late**_

_(Oh, aku tahu mungkin terlalu terlambat bagiku)_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_(Tuk mencoba dan minta maaf atas salahku)_

Kunyanyikan lirik ini dengan dihayati. Aku terlambat. Sambil bernyanyi kulihat ia bersama pria berambut merah dan seorang bayi mungil yang ada digendongan pria itu! Baiklah..

_**But I just want you to know**_

_(Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu)_

_**I hope he buys you flowers,**_

_(Kuharap dia membelikanmu bunga,) _

_**I hope he holds yours hands**_

_(Kuharap dia menggenggam tanganmu)_

_**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**_

_(Memberimu seluruh waktunya saat ada kesempatan)_

_**Take you to every party**_

_(Mengajakmu ke semua pesta) _

_**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_(Karena kuingat betapa kau senang berdansa)_

_**Do all the things I should have done **_

_(Lakukan segala yang harusnya dulu kulakukan) _

_**When I was your man**_

_(Saat aku masih jadi kekasihmu)_

Dan setelah lagu itu selesai, kuhapus sebuah air mata -sedikit- itu. Kulihat semua pengunjung yang ada disini menyoraki namaku seraya berkata "lagumu sangat-sangat bagus! Aku sampai menangis mendengarnya!" Atau "lagu itu untuk siapa Sasuke-kun?".

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk itu dan maju kedepan "lagu tadi untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku terlalu bodoh karena menyakitinya tapi sekarang aku relakan ia bersama dengan yang lain"

Seorang wanita bertanya kearahku "siapa dia?"

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah Sakura yang sepertinya mematung "dia adalah Haruno Sakura! Wanitaku yang mungkin sekarang Wanitanya pria lain!" Para pengunjung menatapku kagum.

Saat aku hendak turun dari panggung sebuah lengan memelukku dari belakang membuatku mematung. Ini, ini adalah..

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" suara merdu yang kurindukan..

Kubalikan badanku, benar ia adalah..

Haruno Sakura.

Menatapku dengan tatapan rindu, sedih, senang, dan banyak lagi.

Tidak! Dia sudah mempunyai suami!

Kulepaskan pelukannya "hn, Saku maafkan aku" ia mengangguk dan hendak memelukku jika tidak mencegahnya "tidak Saku. Kau sudah mempunyai suami!" Ucapku lembut dan membuat jarak diantara kami.

Kulihat ia menyerngit alis "apa maksudmu?". Hah dasar bodoh! Lihatlah sejak tadi suaminya menatapnya tajam! "Lihat! Suamimu sepertinya cemburu padaku" aku menunjuk pria berkepala merah, Sakura mengikutiku dan menatap pria itu. Aku mendengar suara terbahak-bahak dan itu adalah, Sakura?! Kenapa ia tertawa? Apa yang membuatnya lucu?

"Ahaha, Sasu-kun! Dia adalah sepupuku yang super overprotective! Namanya Sasori! Dan itu adalah anaknya!" Aku.. Aku tak percaya! Ternyata dia hanya sepupunya? Watdepak?! Arghh lihatlah pengunjung disini menertawaiku!

Kutatap tajam dan dibalas tatapan lembut "maka nya kau harusnya bertanya dulu padaku Sasu-ku!" Ia mengacak rambut -ehem- pantat ayamku. Aku tersenyum tipis tapi saat teringat sesuatu aku menatapnya tajam "tapi kata Gaara, kau suka padanya! Padahal kalian sepupukan?!" Ucapku tak yakin.

Kulihat Sakura mendengus geli dan kurasakan ia mengalungkan lengannya dileherku "Gaara pasti membohongimu agar kau cemburu!".

Aku mendengus kesal saat tahu si panda itu membohongiku, kulingkari lenganku dipinggang seksinya "hn, jadi will you marry me?" Ku satukan keningku dan keningnya. Hidungnya dan hidungku. Sebelum aku menciumnya, aku mendengar "I will" akhirnya kami berciuman. Tanpa nafsu. Tanpa hasrat. Hanya ada kelembutan dan ketulusan diciuman itu. Kudengar sebuah tepuk tangan meriah, kulepaskan ciuman itu tanpa melepaskan tanganku dipinggangnya "aku mencintaimu Saku"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sasu"

Dan akhirnya, kisahku berakhir bahagia bersamanya berkat restoran ini dan laguku. Setiap cinta pasti selalu melewati rintangan-rintangan yang sulit dan akhirnya kami bisa melewati itu dan berakhir Happy Ending.

.

.

.

.

Owari

A/N :

Haiii! Aku bawa cerita oneshoot niih! Songfic dari lagu Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man! Hehe..:D. Jadi bagaimana bagus? Atau lumayan? Atau jelek? Silahkan isi dengan bahasa abstrakmu dikotak review;;3.

Etto.. Untuk yang minta lanjutan fic 'the story of a career woman' bersabar dikit ya sebentar lagi bakal update koxD #plakk!

Maaf ya kalo aku membuat Saku menderita! Tuntuttan cerita sih #dibakarSakuhaters!

Yasudah jaa ne;((


End file.
